Ministry of Religion and Education
The Ministry of Religion and Education is a highly organized, two-pronged Ministry that, for many years, was led by Darth Ray'ak. Upon her death, Ray'ak left a power vacuum that was quickly filled by Supreme Matriarch Anthauge shortly after the coronation of Lord Empress Kharia. The Supreme Matriarch lead two critical institutions within Imperium Society: the Academy and the Church. It is now run by the members of the Imperial Family and was renamed the One Sith Academy Role of the Ministry The Ministry of Religion & Education oversees the operations of two major parts of the Sith Imperium: The Academy and the Church. As head of the Academy, the Ministry instructs and guides citizens in their respective fields to better prepare them for their place in society. The Academy enlists the expertise of the elite of the Imperium to pass along their knowledge to the newer generations. Regardless of experience or natural ability, all new members of Imperium society MUST attend the Academy. In its role overseeing Religion, the Ministry teaches citizens of the Dark Divines and the blessings they bestow upon the Imperium. Priests and Priestesses devote their lives to worship of the Dark Divines and ensure that heresy is quelled before it even begins. The One Sith Academy = For main article on the One Sith Academy Click Here. = The One Sith Academy on Kaon is the main headquarters of the Ministry of Religion and Education. All members will have a specific role to play in the Academy to help overseers and Kaieera herself do their jobs. All promotions, citizenship ceremonies, darth trials, etc. will happen at the Academy. Overseers shall teach the newest members in specific classrooms, until the new members have a understanding of Imperium. EVERY NEW MEMBER MUST ATTEND THE ACADEMY FOR BASIC INSTRUCTION. Ranks Grand Headmaster The head of the Ministry of Religion & Education is tasked with overseeing both prongs of his/her ministry ensuring that those under him/her properly educate citizens of the Imperium not only in their respective fields, but in their knowledge of the Dark Divines as well. Current Headmaster: Deputy Headmaster The Deputy of the Ministry of Religion & Education assists the Grand Headmaster in all of his/her day-to-day tasks ensuring that no one steps out of line. The Deputy within the academy typically oversees the disciplinary measures within the academy making sure that students remain respective and attentive. Current Deputy: Priest/Priestess Pillars within the Religion aspect of the Ministry, these citizens devote their lives to the worship and reverence of the Dark Divines. They instruct other citizens of the History of the Dark Divines as well as on how to invoke their blessings. Current Priests/Priestesses: Inquisitors Inquisitors are responsible for maintaining religious adherence, correct worship, respect for the throne, and their third function is the punishment and eradication of heresy against the Dark Divines on behalf of the Lord Emperor. Current Inquisitors: Jevicca Nor Overseer/Professor Those tasked with the instruction of the citizens of the Academy. Overseers being force-sensitives, Professors being non-force sensitive, these men and women are experts in their fields and pass their knowledge on to those left in their care. They prepare citizens for their roles in society and as such, hold the future of the Imperium in their hands. Current Overseers/Professors: Recruitment to the Ministry The Ministry of Religion & Education performs a delicate set of tasks within the Imperium and is ultimately responsible for its future; in that, it teaches citizens how to be successful, not only in their own fields, but in the Imperium at large. Therefore, the ministry only accepts those of the highest caliber to act as instructors. Those believing themselves to be of the highest degree of skill in their respective fields should reach out to the Minister and/or his deputy to seek a position. Category:Inactive Ministries